


Груженый золотом осел

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля без особого успеха сражается с Путем вот уже двадцать лет. До сих пор оборона людей строилась на том, что Десантники не могут захватывать разум к о м о н с о в — детей до 14-16 лет. Похоже, теперь и эта защита дала трещину. Что предпримет ветеран контрразведки, когда Десантник предложит ему условия почетной сдачи?</p><p>Примечание/Предупреждения: Насилие (не сексуальное) в отношении несовершеннолетних, физиологические подробности, возможна смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Груженый золотом осел

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Kombat  
> Level III  
> Midi  
> R - NC-21
> 
> Использованные каноны:  
> А. Мирер, "Дом скитальцев"

Название: Груженый золотом осел  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: миди, 7800 слов  
Канон: А. Мирер, "Дом скитальцев"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Севка Мысин/Машка, Степан Сизов, оригинальные персонажи  
Категория: джен со следами гета  
Жанр: шпионская драма, ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Земля без особого успеха сражается с Путем вот уже двадцать лет. До сих пор оборона людей строилась на том, что Десантники не могут захватывать разум к о м о н с о в — детей до 14-16 лет. Похоже, теперь и эта защита дала трещину. Что предпримет ветеран контрразведки, когда Десантник предложит ему условия почетной сдачи?  
Примечание/Предупреждения: Насилие (не сексуальное) в отношении несовершеннолетних, физиологические подробности, возможна смерть персонажа.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Груженый золотом осел"

Когда он хотел взять одно хорошо укреплённое место,  
а лазутчики доложили, будто оно отовсюду труднодоступно  
и необозримо, он спросил: «Так ли уж труднодоступно,  
чтобы не прошёл и осёл с грузом золота?».  
Плутарх, «Изречения царей и полководцев».  
О македонском царе Филиппе.

 

Под землянику на заднем дворе было отведено три щедрые делянки. Рядом с подрумяненной, сладко пахнущей ягодой лежали свернутые полиэтиленовые накидки: садовник аккуратно убрал их с утра, предвидя ясную погоду.  
Девятнадцатый подумал, что земляника пока не созрела — май выдался дождливый, а июнь наступил совсем недавно. Мелькнула посторонняя мысль, что, когда все кончится, нужно купить немного у деревенских, порадовать жену. У нее сегодня день рождения, а в городе ягоду доставать тяжело и дорого.  
Он быстро и деловито закончил осмотр хозяйственных помещений. Детишки вечно норовят проглядеть очевидное. Посредник не обязательно прятать в сейфе среди секретных документов: последние партии доставляли с орбиты замаскированными под инструменты. Может быть, техническая мысль Пути уже измыслила лучемет, который выглядит вот хоть как эта лопата — «футляры для очков» появились уже давно.  
В столе садовника-аккуратиста Девятнадцатый нашел журнал расходов, календарь работ для сада и огорода и потайной ящик с контрабандными сигаретами — Marlboro, таскал у хозяев. Вхож в дом. А на столе совершенно открыто лежит обыкновенная «Прима», и еще пустая пачка — в мусорном ведре поверх сорняков.  
Marlboro были настоящими: Девятнадцатый помял коробку и даже распотрошил одну сигарету.  
Перед уходом его взгляд задержался на детских качелях, подвешенных к ветке старой липы. Веревка за зиму разлохматилась, доска перекосилась. Так и провисели всю зиму, их не снимали. Странно, учитывая прочие привычки садовника, не так ли?

**Свидетель**

Начальственную дачу построили в те времена, которые раньше назывались «до войны», а теперь сказали бы длиннее — в тридцатые годы. («До войны» теперь значило другое). Простая квадратная планировка и прямоугольные окна должны были демонстрировать единство с народом. На паркетных полах внутри лежали теплые солнечные квадраты от падающего из окон света, но в прихожей все равно была включена лампа в металлической оплетке под потолком.  
«Детишки» с каменными лицами сновали по комнатам туда-сюда: вели обыск по всем правилам. В зале на первом этаже уже развернули радио, и Вася Николаев, радист, связывался с Центром. Как положено по инструкции: телефонам в КВБ не доверяли. Лицо у Васи было спокойное, даже скучающее: задержанного он не видел и в тонкости операции его не посвящали. Молодцы детишки.  
Свидетель, ярко-рыжий мужчина примерно одного с Девятнадцатым возраста, растерянно маялся в прихожей: про него забыли.  
— Товарищ... командир? — обратился он к Девятнадцатому. — Мне теперь куда?  
— Сейчас приедет машина, — проговорил Девятнадцатый. — Полетите с нами в Центр.  
Свидетель стоял, ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы джинсов. По лицу его можно было понять, что все и всяческие полеты казались ему пустыми трепыханиями перед концом света.  
— Вы разве показания не записали?  
Девятнадцатый подавил злость. Он терпеть не мог «философов», особенно гражданских.  
— Записал. Но вас все вызовут для проверки, случай беспрецедентный. Не будем оттягивать.  
— Не будем, — согласился свидетель.  
Девятнадцатый подошел вплотную, уставился парню глаза в глаза. У него был тяжелый взгляд, ему говорили. Даже жена.  
— Не для протокола. Как вы его нашли? В этой деревне один детектор на въезде, а его не проверяли. По понятным причинам.  
— В сельпо увидел, — свидетель криво дернул плечом. — Я их умею... на глаз отличать.  
Девятнадцатый чуть было не поморщился. Неприязнь к «философам» и брехунам оправдала себя. Совпадение? Но портативный детектор на самом деле выявил лишнее сознание.  
— И работаете... кем вы работаете? Механиком в колхозе?  
— Я не пью, — свидетель равнодушно мотнул головой. — Это миф, что посредники не берут пьяных. Подсаженное сознание само быстро отрезвляет.  
Так, а это уже было что-то интересное. Девятнадцатый еще раз оценил внешний вид гражданского. Он уже обратил внимание что тот, несмотря на жару, в тяжелых ботинках, тогда как половина деревни ходит в растоптанных кедах, шлепанцах или вовсе босиком. Теперь также заметил, что ботинки эти — не просто тяжелые, а самые настоящие армейские. И кожа на руках выдублена не только машинным маслом: часть — пороховые следы. И выговор правильный, хоть и не московский. Неужели из этих, которые копят оружие в погребах и думают уходить в леса от Десантников? Пораженцев Девятнадцатый терпеть не мог еще больше, чем философов. Но не похоже: те обычно едут в тайгу. Да и не складывается что-то. Мужик угрюмый, но истерии в нем нет.  
— В вас подсаживали Десантника? — спросил Девятнадцатый.  
— Нет, — ответил механик. — Никогда.  
А потом добавил:  
— Меня зовут Степан Сизов. Я из Тугарина.  
— Ого, — пробормотал Девятнадцатый. Он хорошо знал историю первого столкновения с Десантом. — Как вы сами-то себе-то поверили?  
— А я этого ждал, — мрачно произнес Сизов. — Давно ждал, понимаете? Еще с тех пор. Слишком хорошо было. Все могут — а это нет? Утопия.  
— Ясно, — Девятнадцатый жестом показал Сизову следовать за ним. — Пойдемте наверх тогда. Поговорим.  
— Так он вам и скажет.  
— А вот и поглядим. Все равно пока машина не придет, делать нам нечего.

**Задержанный**

На верхний этаж вела скрипучая лестница, застеленная ковровой дорожкой. Стену вдоль лестничного пролета украшали батальные полотна. Без особого удивления Девятнадцатый узнал на них форму времен Революции и Гражданской. Вспомнил и безжалостно подавил картины, как он в детстве играл с такой вот буденовкой, и как они на даче соорудили баррикаду из стульев и продавленного дивана. Машку не хотели брать в игру, потому что девчонка, и тогда она ударила Жеку в нос.  
Жена все не давала покоя, а это не дело. У нее день рождения. Она знает, что он не приедет. Он почти всегда пропускает ее дни рождения. У нее самой дежурство. Их выходные совпадают через пару дней, и первую половину суток они просто будут спать… Крепко, глубоко спать, ничего не видя во сне, а потом проснуться в хорошей компании и выпить натурального кофе, а не того, что по карточкам — вот чего Девятнадцатый хотел сейчас больше всего.  
На весь второй этаж громко тикали ходики из хозяйского кабинета, но сперва Девятнадцатый заглянул в спальню, что располагалась с кабинетом дверь в дверь. Большая светлая комната могла похвастаться массивной кроватью с горой подушек, дореволюционным комодом и натюрмортом на стене. Как ни странно, здесь обитал ребенок, сын и внук хозяев: в распахнутом шкафу Девятнадцатый увидел короткие детские костюмчики.  
На пороге кабинета Девятнадцатый задержался, с удобной позиции рассматривая массивный стол со старинной пустой чернильницей и пресс-папье. Столешница была затянута сукном, сверху лежало оргстекло, под ним бумаги, которые сейчас Девятнадцатого не интересовали. Его интересовала лампа с зеленым «ленинским» абажуром, придвинутая близко к краю стола. Девятнадцатый внимательно осмотрел ее. Подергал ящики. Обнаружил, что один из них, по левую руку, заперт: детишки еще не добрались.  
Потом Девятнадцатый перевел взгляд на задержанного. Тот сидел, развалясь, на низком диванчике с ножками в виде львиных лап. Его пятки смешно торчали за сиденьем. По обеим сторонам дивана и у дверей, как и положено, стояли детишки. Правильно стояли, красиво: руки за спиной, спина прямая, подборок вверх. Еще не надоело, еще стараются.  
Тем и хорош Добровольный Патруль, что надоесть не успевает: года четыре максимум — и все. Прощай, добрый молодец или красна девица.  
Один Девятнадцатый застрял в этом чертовом колесе надолго. Может быть, на всю жизнь, если не повезет.  
— Добрый день, господин десантник, — сказал он.  
Десантник назвал свой ранг: вторая Линия. Но называть его по званию Девятнадцатый не хотел, а других имен у этого народа не было.  
— Добрый, — мальчик благосклонно наклонил голову в ответ. — Наконец-то со мной соизволил пообщаться кто-то, кроме этих... — он мимолетно состроил неуместную на детском щекастом лице презрительную гримасу.  
— Да сам-то!.. — не удержался один из охранников, Четвертый.  
— Тихо, — Девятнадцатый поднял вверх ладонь, и агент послушно замолк. — Процедура, вы же понимаете, — любезно продолжил Девятнадцатый, несмотря на клокочущую где-то в районе желудка ярость.  
Пока он сам не увидел мальчишку, он еще надеялся: внезапный гормональный сбой, раннее взросление... Всего одиннадцать, да, но не восемь же.  
Однако сидящий перед ним с у б ъ е к т выглядел даже моложе одиннадцати лет. Разве что ненормально чистенький и гладкий для своего возраста, одетый в длинные брюки «взрослого» фасона и аккуратно причесанный на прямой пробор. Последние годы пошла такая мода: взрослые одевались как дети, дети — как взрослые.  
И он был, без сомнения, захвачен Десантником — не сбой аппаратуры. Хотя сначала ребенок ненатурально ревел и пытался изобразить именно это. Ну, доигрались. Либо Десантники каким-то образом научились преодолевать возрастной барьер, либо один из детей по невероятному стечению обстоятельств оказался не комонсом. И если такая вероятность вообще статистически возможна...  
Девятнадцатый не хотел думать, куда это их приведет.  
Как минимум, Добровольный Патруль, куда набирали детей от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет, придется распустить.

**За меня ручаются**

 

Больше двадцати лет Земля жила, отражая атаки Пути одну за другой. Когда-то они еще надеялись, что Пути надоест, что потери сочтут слишком серьезными для маленькой планеты на задворках галактики с крошечным населением, треть из которого, к тому же, непригодна для захвата. Но, очевидно, Земля стала то ли любимым политическим детищем и делом чести, то ли удобным местом тренировки Десанта.  
Окончательно это стало ясно пять лет назад, когда на орбиту вокруг Луны вышла военная база Пути.  
Земляне пока держались только за счет ДПС (детекторов подсаженных сознаний). Те бывали индивидуальные, в виде браслетов — все взрослые, чья работа хоть что-то значила для безопасности Земли, должны были носить их постоянно. А бывали стационарные, что проверяли людей на входе в аэропорты, вокзалы, почтовые отделения, режимные учреждения, высшие учебные заведения и прочие объекты повышенной важности.  
Еще людей спасало то, что дети, не достигшие полового созревания, были комонсами, и их сознания отторгали Десантников.  
Да, конечно, тело ребенка тоже можно было захватить, но для этого сначала приходилось извлекать Мыслящего. Тогда Мыслящий Десантника, подсаженный в «пустое» тело, оказался бы слеп, глух и беспомощен: у сознания, привычного к биологически иному телу, просто нет механизмом управления теплокровным, двуногим и двуруким гуманоидом. Да что там! Как показали эксперименты, проблемы возникали даже с близкими видами.  
Если Путь нашел средство либо подчинять комонсов, либо перехватывать управление «пустым» телом, то положение Земли становилось еще более отчаянным.  
— Итак, вы будете говорить со мной? — спросил он пришельца.  
— Возможно, — он качнул головой. — Позовите мне... того, кто был на планете балогов. На планете Пути.  
— Кого? — Девятнадцатый не поверил своим ушам.  
А следующая мысль была простая: значит, Тачч погибла. И Номдал. И Нурра, наверное. Они все погибли или ушли в подполье, и некому прикрывать операцию Замкнутых двадцатилетней давности.  
Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать.  
— Он один из вас. Я точно знаю это. Одному из моих прошлых тел было доподлинно известно, что ваша организация поддерживает с ним связь. Оно даже знало, что он работает в Москве, и что вы, Девятнадцатый, вполне вероятно, имеете с ним контакт.  
— Только не говорите мне, что вы подставились специально, — резко сказал Девятнадцатый.  
— Нет, — покачал головой мальчик. — Я не планировал, как вы выражаетесь, «подставляться». Я планировал найти этого человека в частном порядке и поговорить с ним.  
— О чем?  
Ребенок страшно, неестественно по-деловому улыбнулся.  
— Ну, если вы — это он, то я, конечно, могу вам сказать. Не в присутствии посторонних, конечно.  
«Детишки» стояли по-прежнему невозмутимо, словно окаменели. Но Девятнадцатый знал их характер и понимал, что спокойствие это, конечно, обманчивое.  
— Седьмая, Четвертый, — велел он. — Выйдите, и выведите гражданского. Пункт 11.7. По окончании разговора «дерните» меня. Выполняйте.  
«Дернуть» означало — проверить посредником. А пункт 11.7 был тем маловероятным пунктом инструкции, когда детям дозволялось оставить взрослого руководителя для переговоров с Десантником — после обыска последнего, конечно. Пункт этот появился по двум причинам. Во-первых, Десантники, несмотря на весь свой профессионализм, действительно изрядно нервничали в присутствии комонсов и охотнее шли на контакт со взрослыми, хотя и редко говорили что-то полезное. Вторая причина, тот самый пункт 11.7, была туманно обозначена как «в интересах дезинформации врага и улучшения стратегического положения Земли». На деле это значило — «на всякий случай». Те, кто составляли инструкцию на заре Вторжения, не исключали, что когда-нибудь взрослым придется договариваться с пришельцами о чем-то за спинами детей.  
Вот наконец этот момент и настал.  
Четвертый сглотнул. Седьмая посмотрела на Девятнадцатого с недоверием: она-то была сообразительнее прочих.  
Девятнадцатый чувствовал себя подлецом.  
Десантник удовлетворенно откинулся на подушки.  
— А может, мне остаться? — спросил Сизов с обманчивым равнодушием. — Двоих не облучит.  
— Выйдите, — повторил Девятнадцатый ровно. — Но далеко не отходите.  
Он сам не знал, зачем сказал это: колхозный механик едва ли мог чем-то ему помочь. Может быть, сработала интуиция — за пятнадцать лет работы в поле Девятнадцатый привык полагаться на нее в первую очередь. Может быть, мелькнула первая, еще не оформившаяся мысль о том, к чему это может привести.  
Послушно заскрипели половицы.  
— Командир… — начала Седьмая, обернувшись на пороге.  
Девятнадцатый ничего не ответил, и девочка послушно вышла.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Девятнадцатый произнес.  
— Вы правы, это я был на планете Пути. Как вы меня нашли?  
— Не имеет значения, — мальчик сделал барский жест пухленькой ручкой. — Вы для начала подтвердите.  
— Как?  
— Ну, назовите, к е м вы были.  
— Первым делом нас учат не поддаваться на провокации и не раскрывать информацию, не известную противнику, — хмыкнул Девятнадцатый.  
— Полноте. Вы же не собираетесь меня отпускать с Земли.  
Девятнадцатый пожал плечами. Он знал это, тянул время для проформы, чтобы Десантнику не казалось, что ему все дается слишком легко. И они оба это знали. Они играли по одним и тем же правилам, надеясь на очевидный прокол противника. Второй, третий слой обмана. Ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь…  
— Я был монтажником высшего класса. Имя… не думаю, что смогу произнести. Что-то вроде… — Девятнадцатый постарался издать хриплый, булькающий звук. — Да, примерно так.  
— О! — мальчик приятственно сощурился. — А говорят, что удачи не бывает. Я предлагаю вам спасение жизни и возможность заключить взаимовыгодный пакт с Путем.  
— Свежо предание.  
— Хотя бы выслушайте меня. За меня ручается госпожа ..., дочь ...  
Девятнадцатый никогда не слышал этого имени, произнесенного на русском, человеческими губами. Но сразу же узнал.  
Ник, дочь Род.

**Ретроспектива: о надежде**

К ним обоим тогда обратились. «Товарищи, вы же понимаете, — сказали по-взрослому. — Родина зовет». Севку бы это впечатлило, если бы после синеватых начальственных жвал его еще что-то могло бы впечатлить.  
Маша отказалась наотрез. «Агент из меня вышел никакой, — сказала она. — Еще не хватает — учить других!»  
И учить юных агентов ушел Севка.  
Нельзя даже сказать, сколько раз он проклял свою работу.  
Но каждый делал, что мог. «В этот сложный для Земли час...» — надрывались по телевизору.  
И Севка понимал: да, сложный. Еще бы.  
В Америке массовая истерия: в центральных штатах народ закапывается в бункеры, в Канаде — уходят в леса. Африка практически полностью под карантином, никого туда не впускают и никого не выпускают, и лучше даже не знать, что там творится — но это было единственной альтернативой, когда систематически провалился контроль за центральными регионами в начале семидесятых, и Десантникам удалось посадить два корабля. Тогда, первый и единственный раз, человечество все-таки решилось на применение ядерной бомбы. Правозащитные организации исходят пеной по сей день, но их мало кто слушает.  
В Европе все почти спокойно, но это спокойствие обреченного. Юго-восточная Азия слишком густо населена — с одной стороны, лакомый кусочек для пришельцев, с другой, не так-то просто посадить незаметно корабль. Военные базы ООН выросли там как грибы после дождя, если не быстрее. В большинстве стран их даже приветствовали: новые деньги, новые рабочие места.  
В СССР... В СССР было все как всегда. Почти.  
Наверное. Кто же знает наверняка?  
«Нас создали жить в кольце врагов, — невесело шутил Мишка Быстрицкий, Севкин товарищ по Высшей школе, когда никто, кроме Севки, его не слышал. — Все по заветам Ленина-Сталина. Мы в этом окружении процветаем».  
А Маша решила учиться на врача.  
Когда Севка бегал в противогазе по полигону и прилежно конспектировал устаревшие схемы взрывателей, она заканчивала старшие классы школы. Они уже к тому времени жили вместе, в Москве, у Севкиной бабушки, но женаты еще не были — им не исполнилось восемнадцати. В Севкин день рождения (он был на месяц младше) пошли и подали заявление. Севка даже не помнил, кто и когда это решил, все и так было ясно.  
Детей они не хотели. Севка сказал об этом как-то вслух, и Маша согласилась:  
— Правильно.  
Рождаемость в развитых регионах Земли уже упала на тридцать процентов. Про это не любили говорить.  
В массе своей человечество теряло надежду: ведь неважно, скольким кораблям не давали садиться, сбивали на подходе; неважно, сколько детекторов охраняли подступы к режимным учреждениям; неважно, сколько подростков набирали в Добровольные патрули — у Пути всегда были еще корабли и еще Десантники.  
Человечество начинало терять надежду.

**Выгодное предложение**

Их оставили в хозяйской спальне одних. Было светло, солнечно и немного душно. Ветерок из форточки раздувал прозрачную и легкую зеленую штору. Тикали часы.  
— Итак, — с расстановкой произнес Девятнадцатый, заложив руки за спину. — О чем же вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы устроили мне разговор с начальством.  
— К чему это? Вы бы и так… встретились с кем надо там, куда вас отвезут.  
— Если ваша бюрократия хоть немного сравнима с нашей, — пожал плечами Десантник, — а я точно знаю, что она сравнима, то допрашивать меня будут относительно мелкие сошки. А по-настоящему о т в е т с т в е н н ы х лиц ко мне не допустят. Я просто не сумею предложить достаточно убедительных доказательств.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я за вас поручился?  
— Так будет проще.  
Девятнадцатый проверил наручные часы, а на самом деле просто воспользовался предлогом, чтобы бросить на пришельца подчеркнуто косой взгляд.  
— А ведь вы хотите меня убедить, что вы инсургент, — вдруг произнес Девятнадцатый. — Вроде Замкнутых.  
— Замкнутых уничтожили, — спокойно и ровно произнес Десантник.  
— Вот даже как.  
Девятнадцатый подумал, знают ли там, у балогов, про то, что двадцать лет назад скандал с Джалом был связан именно с Замкнутыми; и решил — знают, задачка-то не из сложных. Нурра догадался с полуслова, а ведь у него даже не было всей картины.  
— Вы мне не верите, конечно, — вздохнул мальчик, — но это так, — он поерзал. — Ничего если я встану, разомнусь? Детское тело, понимаете ли, требует движения.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Он без особой тревоги наблюдал, как мальчик поднялся и сделал несколько неловких гимнастических движений — такие передавали по телевизору во время утренней зорьки лет сорок назад. Севка мечтал стать летчиком и никогда не пропускал гимнастику.  
Разумеется, то, что где-то в высших эшелонах Пути сложили два и два и догадались про операцию Замкнутых и про то, что они вышли из подполья, вовсе не значит, что вторая Линия прав, и Замкнутых действительно больше нет. Тайные общества, как и Сопротивление, невозможно выполоть до конца.  
— Итак, — проговорил Десантник, вновь садясь на диван, — вас никогда не занимало, почему Путь так упорно пытается завоевать Землю?  
— Занимало, — кивнул Девятнадцатый. — Но я точно знаю ответ.  
— И каков же он? — заинтересовался Десантник.  
— Он из двух частей. Первый — практичность. Планет с разумной жизнью в Галактике много, но они отделены друг от друга многими парсеками. Радиоволны путешествуют медленно, а это чуть ли не единственный признак, по которому можно засечь разумную жизнь. И чем дольше проходит волна, тем менее разборчивой она становится. Наконец, я подозреваю, что когда Путь добирался до некоторых планет, чьи радиоволны вышли в путь пятьсот или тысячу лет назад, они не находили там разумных существ: ядерное оружие — коварная штука. А его обычно изобретают сразу вслед за радио. Или, как вариант, Путь находил там такие цивилизации, от которых оставалось только унести ноги.  
— Пути не встречался никто сильнее, — проговорил Десантник. — Хотя вы, наверное, в это не поверите.  
— Отчего же, вы можете быть искренним, — покачал головой Девятнадцатый. — Но я также знаю, что планеты Пути очень мало общаются между собой. Это сделано и ради сокрытия информации. К тому же, разобщенным обществом легче управлять. Вы можете попросту не знать, что где-то и когда-то произошла подобная встреча.  
— Допустим. Итак, разумные цивилизации редки. А еще что?  
— Еще… Как я уже говорил, Путь никогда не сталкивался с поражениями. Официально. Возможно, вы бы попытались отбросить Землю в сторону и забыть о ней, как о досадном недоразумении, но вы боитесь. Вы никогда прежде не сталкивались с комонсами — существами, способными подчинить ваш собственный рассудок. Ваше начальство, наверное, благодарит все силы космоса, что вы столкнулись с нами еще до того, как мы овладели межзвездными путешествиями, потому что тогда вас ничего бы не спасло.  
Девятнадцатый почти удивился злой, клокочущей ярости, которая прозвучала в его словах. Это была ярость не Девятнадцатого, уставшего и немного циничного контрразведчика: это была ярость прямого и принципиального семиклассника Севки, который был готов на все, лишь бы не пустить Десантников на милую свою Землю.  
Десантник слегка побледнел. Он выглядел как самый обычный напуганный ребенок, и на секунду Девятнадцатому стало почти стыдно. Почти.  
Потом он сглотнул.  
— Я не инсургент, — сказал он. — Хотя я… действую, скажем так, без официального одобрения. Если я провалюсь, меня спишут. Вам, должно быть, хорошо знакома эта ситуация. Но я не один такой. Нас много.  
— Разумеется, — Девятнадцатый кивнул. Он уже овладел собой.  
— Мы уполномочены сделать предложение вашему правительству. Или, точнее, той силовой организации, что руководит обороной против Пути и в некотором смысле давно уже заменила пресловутое мировое правительство, о котором мечтали ваши фантасты.  
Заметив, что у Девятнадцатого дернулась щека, Десантник спохватился:  
— Прошу прощения. До того, как стать Десантником, я был историком. До сих пор сказывается.  
«Манипулирует, — привычно отметил Девятнадцатый. — Разглашает якобы значимую информацию о себе. Пытается установить раппорт».  
— Так вот, — сказал Десантник, — я уже довольно давно пытаюсь подобраться к Комитету всепланетной безопасности. В обычные гражданские структуры мне удалось проникнуть без труда, но они давно уже не заведуют ничем стоящим… У вас очень эффективная организация, даже по стандартам Пути, — Девятнадцатый на сей раз удержал непослушные лицевые мышцы. Десантник то ли не заметил, то ли нарочно его провоцировал, потому что продолжил как ни в чем не бывало своим тоненьким детским голоском: — Отец моего нынешнего тела имеет некоторый вес, но пока менять седока мне было бы небезопасно. И тут — вы. Редкостная удача. Более того, это удача для вас.  
— Вот как, — отозвался Девятнадцатый ровно, без интонаций.  
— Конечно. Как вы мне только что так подробно доказали, — в улыбке мальчика проскользнуло нечто мерзкое, — Путь не отступит. Ему невыгодно и неудобно отступать. Это, кроме всего прочего, и вопрос престижа, который вам прекрасно знаком по вашим собственным аппаратным играм… — Девятнадцатый промолчал. — Я предлагаю взаимовыгодное соглашение. Земля войдет в состав Пути, — он сделал паузу, словно давая собеседнику возможность возразить; Девятнадцатый не поддался на уловку, — но чисто номинально. Путь не будет вмешиваться в ее дела или в дела ваших колоний, когда вы их создадите, и даже согласен поделиться с вами некоторыми технологиями. Это позволит нашей стороне сохранить лицо.  
— А что взамен? Сохранение лица — и только?  
— Нет, разумеется… Взамен часть ваших комонсов отправится служить в Десанте. Очень небольшая часть; квоты мы еще обсудим. Но, думаю, много не потребуется. Вы сами знаете, насколько эти дети чудовищно эффективны. Вы с ними работаете. Вы сами были одним из них.  
«Торговать детьми», — подумал Девятнадцатый.  
А сказал другое:  
— Откуда мне знать, что у вас есть достаточные полномочия предлагать такую сделку?  
— Разумно, — мальчик чуть наклонил голову. — Организуйте мне встречу с руководством КВБ — и я докажу. Знаете эту консервную банку, что крутится на орбите вокруг вашей Луны?  
Девятнадцатый кивнул: еще бы не знать! «Консервная банка» — боевая станция Пути — появилась на орбите Луны пять лет назад. Она прибыла даже не из системы балогов, а с одной из дальних планет пути. Девятнадцатому с женой тогда пришлось вынести повторный круг допросов насчет технических подробностей, но ничего подобного они не помнили.  
С тех пор она так и висела там, не делая попыток ударить — были подозрения, что станция способна стереть с лица Земли все человечество первым же залпом. Ее появление стало предлогом, чтобы ввести обязательное ношение браслетов-детекторов для всех взрослых.  
— Так вот, я подам сигнал — и станцию уведут. Жест доброй воли.  
— Солидные у вас полномочия, — пробормотал Девятнадцатый.  
— Я — вторая Линия, — напомнил мальчик. — А вообще-то был Точкой. Специально для этой операции пошел в нижнем чине.  
— Ладно. Откуда мне знать, что все это — не очень сложный и долгий блеф, позволяющий добраться до начальства КВБ?  
— Полноте, — поморщился мальчик. — Ну доберусь… Без Посредника я ничего не смогу с ними сделать. Может быть, разве что убить, хотя это тело не очень приспособлено… Ну, убью, допустим. И что? Незаменимых у вас нет, точно так же, как у нас. Земля от этого не падет. Да пусть они хотя бы через стекло со мной разговаривают — все разрешимо.  
— Может быть, у вас посредник в зубе, — предположил Девятнадцатый.  
Пока они еще с такими чудесами миниатюризации не сталкивались — в конце концов, размер Посредника ограничен размерами Мыслящего, — но все когда-то бывает впервые.  
— Ну, вырвите мне зубы, — равнодушно проговорил мальчик. — Хотя обычного рентгена в этой ситуации достаточно. А вообще-то, как я уже сказал, за достоверность этого предложения ручается госпожа Ник. Она сказала, что если вы будете сомневаться, сообщить вам, что Глор хранил ее школьный шлем. По крайней мере, до того, как его тело было похищено и получило должность порученца у командора Пути.  
Девятнадцатый стиснул зубы. «Ник больше нет, — напомнил он себе. — И она — не Маша. Она никогда не была Машей. Маша жива, у нее сегодня день рождения. А человек… балог, который любил Ник, тоже умер».  
— Это ни о чем не говорит, — произнес он. — Вам — всем Десантникам — промывают мозги. Иногда подвергают проверке в Расчетчике. А в Расчетчике никто не молчит. В общем, доверять вам у меня нет оснований.  
— Но и не доверять мне вам невыгодно. Вам не на что рассчитывать. Как я и сказал вам, Замкнутые пали. Они больше не помогут Земле. Без их помощи Земля обречена.  
— Ну, то, что Замкнутые пали, вы мне доказать не можете.  
— Мы пленили Шорга, — пожал плечами Десантник. — Когда я отправлялся в эту миссию, ему еще сохраняли жизнь. Вот он как раз был допрошен в Расчетчике. И поведал об операции, в которую втянул вас, во всех подробностях. Имя человека, чье тело он занимал, я сказать вам не могу, конечно, потому что он не мог мне его передать — фонетические неурядицы, сами знаете. Но он был вашим школьным учителем. И он пользовался для связи с вами личными экранами, которые используют космонавты в космосе для связи на ближних работах.  
Девятнадцатый ничего не ответил. В виски стукнула кровь. Вспомнилось некстати, как Джалу мерещился вкус малины. Нельзя же так доводить человека. Невозможно.

**Ретроспектива: во что мы превратились**

Севка никогда не думал, что темы их с Машкой разговоров так сильно поменяются. Когда-то они обсуждали самые важные и интересные в мире вещи: летчиков и самолеты, корабли и великие географические открытия, космос и космонавтов. Взрослые почему-то вместо них говорят о всякой скучище, вроде зарплаты, соседей и иногда политики — как будто их заставляют!  
Потом в их жизни навсегда и прочно вошел Десант и заслонил, отменил все остальное: и корабли, и ковбоев. Тема космоса и космонавтов стала совсем иной. Не догуляв детство, они как будто сразу стали ветеранами. Эта тема настолько въелась в них — с Севкиной работой, о которой он не мог рассказать, с Машкиными операциями — что они даже и говорить о ней не могли, только молчать.  
Поэтому все что угодно простое, земное — зарплата, варенье, соседская собака, соседи — становилось желанной отдушиной.  
Но иногда они говорили по-настоящему. Чаще всего — по въевшейся параноидальной привычке — в душе.  
Тот разговор Севка помнил хорошо: он случился где-то на второй или третий год Машкиной ординатуры. Обсуждали обязательный ввод браслетов-ДСП для взрослых на всех мало-мальски значимых постах.  
Они сидели в ванной, вдвоем. Севка откинулся на спинку, Машка лежала между его ног, опустив голову ему на плечо, а он медленно пропускал через пальцы ее коротко обрезанные черные волосы. Когда-то они были такие длинные и густые, что в них ломались расчески.  
— Посмотри на нас, — устало произнесла Машка. — Номера вместо имен. Карманные детекторы-распознаватели. Браслеты. Тебе ничего не напоминает?  
— Это временные меры, — сказал Севка, гладя ее плечи и не веря себе. — Мы это вылечим. Как оспу.  
— СПИД вылечили, еще как.  
— СПИД?  
— Вирус из Африки. Не лечится. А ты и не знаешь. Чуть не завезли и в Америку, и в Европу, и даже к нам. Но, — она сморщила нос, — передается половым путем. После десантников — детские игрушки. Остановили, и даже в Африке почистили.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал Севка. — Чрезвычайное положение на пользу.  
— Дурак, — Маша вздохнула и потерлась макушкой о его плечо. — Я же говорю: он не лечится. А культуры у населения никакой. Представляешь, как там чистили?  
Севка замолчал. Маша зябко передернула плечами.  
— Это вам на медфаке рассказывают?  
— Группе с особым допуском. У меня особый. И у тебя особый. Так что я даже ничего не нарушаю технически.  
— Это перекосы. Все наладится.  
— Ты в это веришь?  
— А что еще делать?  
Севка сел поудобнее, наклонился вперед и поцеловал ее в шею, прихватывая влажную кожу зубами. Потому что больше ему ничего не оставалось, зато здесь была Машка — теплая, надежная, любимая. И он был нужен ей, здесь и сейчас.

**Вопрос личной ответственности**

По-прежнему звонко тикали, даже скорее цокали, ходики. Звук неприятно скрежетал по черепу.  
Девятнадцатый вновь посмотрел на наручный хронометр. Согласно инструкциям, на задержание подозреваемых отводился строго определенный промежуток времени. Немного можно было подрастянуть: определенный люфт дозволялся. Да к тому же, это Подмосковье — не ближний свет. Дороги не сказать чтобы очень хороши. Это, предположим, еще полчаса лишних.  
Но все равно вскоре нужно выезжать, не то хватится начальство. И по головке не погладит, и подозрительно получится. Остальные ребятишечки тоже пока возятся внизу, но рано или поздно им нужно будет проверить и кабинет. Девятнадцатому не хотелось им мешать.  
— Так, — сказал он.  
Подошел к хозяйскому столу, нашарил под столешницей ключ. Ну конечно, где и всегда, прилеплен изолентой. Поглядел еще раз на Десантника — тот смотрел на Девятнадцатого с терпеливым любопытством, словно ему было все равно. Притворялся, разумеется.  
Револьвер Наган лежал в том самом запертом ящике стола — нижнем левом, а не правом. Ребенок левша; нынче люди стали грамотные, не переучивали. Деда вот его переучили, судя по всему, иначе бы переход не прошел так гладко: когда экспериментировали с пересадкой сознания от человека к человеку, моторные навыки всегда принимались сложнее всего, Девятнадцатый читал отчеты.  
Задвинув ящик обратно, Девятнадцатый подошел к двери из кабинета и приоткрыл ее. Седьмая, Четвертый и Сизов стояли на некотором отдалении от двери — чтобы не подслушивать.  
— Гражданин свидетель, Седьмая, зайдите пожалуйста, — пригласил Девятнадцатый.  
Седьмая вроде бы послушно дернулась, но тут же застыла, поглядела на него встревоженно. Ровный желтый огонек на браслете Девятнадцатого ее не удовлетворил: им уже приходилось сталкиваться с подделками, и они все знали, что собрать фальшивый браслет можно быстро. Это вам не перчатки, как у балогов, что изготавливаются по индивидуальному образцу для каждого гражданина и выдаются по счету.  
— Дерните, — почти неощутимо улыбнулся Девятнадцатый своей самой ответственной подчиненной. — Дерните сначала. Убедитесь, что я вас не заманиваю. Молодец.  
Порозовев, Седьмая полезла в карман кителя и вытащила оттуда небольшой посредник — трофейный, разумеется. За годы противодействия их в закромах КВБ накопилось довольно много, несмотря на лимит срабатываний. Этот мог сработать еще три раза, прежде чем превратится в пыль: жирная тройка была нарисована на боку фломастером.  
Она, явно волнуясь, потянула за ниточку, направив раструб на Девятнадцатого. Он на секунду почувствовал тяжесть в голове, а больше ничего не произошло.  
Седьмая покраснела еще пуще, начала слюнить палец и стирать цифру с бока посредника, но Девятнадцатый махнул рукой — потом, успеется.  
— Пройдемте, — сказал он. — Четвертый, охраняешь.  
Четвертый — не самый умный парень — просиял, подтянулся.  
Девятнадцатый прикрыл дверь в кабинет за спиной Сизова.  
— Зачем вы их позвали? — с любопытством спросил Десантник.  
— Я верю в личную ответственность, — сказал Девятнадцатый. — Иногда так бывает, что судьбу Земли приходится решать тем, кто не лучше остальных, просто оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте. Даже если качества и должностные обязанности не располагают. Я — выгорел на работе, я это давно знаю. Мне почти все равно, — сообщил он доверительно. — Ваши слова даже кажутся мне разумными. Поэтому я хочу спросить у них. Что эти двое подумают. Человек, который столкнулся с вами первым. И девочка, которая посвятила всю свою короткую жизнь борьбе с вами. Я думаю, они тоже имеют право решать.  
Десантник спал с лица.  
— Вы с ума сошли! — воскликнул он. — Дурацкий спектакль! Что тут может быть...  
— Молчите, — приказал ему Девятнадцатый, и сам удивился резкости своих слов: он не хотел кричать. Плохо, самоконтроль слабел.  
Седьмая взглянула на него с тревогой. Девочка станет хорошим оперативником, как только научится контролировать выражение лица. Но это приходит с возрастом.  
— Итак, — проговорил Девятнадцатый, — представитель нашего заклятого врага предлагает нам вот что…  
И он очень сжато пересказал предыдущий их разговор.  
На обоих его спутников было страшно смотреть: Сизов отчаянно побледнел, так, что все веснушки можно было пересчитать. Но при этом он не выглядел запаниковавшим: наоборот, глаза особенно зло блестели. А вот Седьмая просто-таки посерела.  
— Он говорит, что мы должны сдаться, потому что у нас нет никакой надежды? — наконец проговорила она. — Командир! И вы… вы согласиться с ним хотели? Вы это имели в виду? Как же так?  
— У нас действительно надежды почти нет, — проговорил совершенно спокойно Девятнадцатый. — И не было с самого начала. Мы это знали. И все-таки мы держимся двадцать лет.  
— Вот и я так думаю! — воскликнула Седьмая с радостью. — Ведь если бы они на самом деле выигрывали, они бы не делали такого предложения? — она переводила взгляд с Девятнадцатого на Десантника. — Вы меня проверяете, командир?  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Девятнадцатый. — А вы что думаете, Степан… как вас по отчеству?  
— Степан пойдет, — махнул тот рукой. — Не знаю, что он предлагает. Это не мое дело. Что меня до кондрашки доводит, так то, что этот гад занял тело мальчишки. И сидит себе. Если они и это научились делать, нам точно крышка.  
— Что скажете? — спросил Девятнадцатый Десантника.  
— Я скажу, что вы все поняли, — ответил тот невозмутимо.  
— Да, — кивнул Девятнадцатый. — И окончательно мою догадку подтвердило то, что вы даже не подумали сослаться на этот аргумент во время нашей интереснейшей дискуссии. Вы не хотели, чтобы я поймал вас на лжи, — он обратился уже к своим спутникам: — Нет, они не научились преодолевать барьер между шиусами и комонсами. И сами они комонсами не стали. Ему удалось занять это детское тело, потому что в нем уже сидел взрослый разум.  
По лицу Седьмой было видно, что она не поняла. А вот Сизов тихо и грязно ругнулся, потом виновато покосился на Седьмую и прокашлялся.  
— Дачка-то непростая, — сказал он. — Ясно все!  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Девятнадцатый. — Хозяин этой дачи, назовем его… Николай Федорович, был очень заметным функционером, проще говоря, «шишкой». Не в КВБ, в правительстве. Вот только он умер два месяца назад. По крайней мере, официально. Почти на всех постах его сменил сын, Петр Николаевич. Даже в этих высших кругах — не самая обычная ситуация.  
— Это вы откуда знаете? — резко спросил Десантник.  
— Догадался, — пожал плечами Девятнадцатый. — Не теорема Ферма… Так вот, он не умер на самом деле. В руки ему попал один из трофейных посредников, и ему удалось пересадить свое сознание в тело собственного внука, Николая Петровича. Вот этого мальчик, — он кивнул подбородком на ребенка.  
— Ой, — тихо сказала Седьмая.  
Девятнадцатый знал, что она подумала о матери мальчика. Он сам о ней думал, хоть и никогда эту женщину не видел. На большой белой даче от нее не было ни единого следа.  
— Это не первый случай такого рода? — спросил Десантник. — Как вы догадались?  
— Не знаю, первый или не первый, — качнул головой Девятнадцатый. — Но я знал, что если бы Путь на самом деле научился преодолевать барьер, все выглядело бы по-другому. Например, первой жертвой стал бы кто-то из агентов КВБ — детей, которых не подвергают проверкам. И меня удивили сигареты у садовника в пристройке.  
— При чем тут садовник? — удивилась Седьмая.  
— Ни при чем, только он любил мальчика. Сделал ему качели. Но не прикасался к ним с весны. И перешел на «Приму», хотя у него оставались господские. Очевидно, подозревает что-то, но молчит.  
— Трифон Петрович, — кивнул Сизов. — Это он попросил меня посмотреть на мальчика. Сказал, пацана с весны как подменили.  
— И вы раньше не сказали?  
— Сказал тому пареньку, который меня допрашивал.  
— Да, — Девятнадцатый кивнул. — После этого были… прочие детали. Лампа на краю стола… Сидеть в кресле он мог, предположим, на подушке. Но лампу нужно было передвинуть ближе к краю, потому что не доставали руки. Сам тот факт, что мальчик жил в спальне рядом с кабинетом, и кабинет не выглядел заброшенным. Наконец, словарный запас — известно, что Десантники копируют манеру речи тела. А этот слишком уверенно складывает слова в предложения.  
— Ну, не обижайте мальчика Колю, — хмыкнул Десантник. — Он умный мальчик, если верить воспоминаниям его деда. Был. И есть. Где-то там хранится его Мыслящий. Они думали усыновить какого-нибудь бедного, никому не нужного сиротку...  
— Замолчи! — крикнула Седьмая. — Как ты можешь!..  
— Оставь, — Девятнадцатый поднял руку. — Дело-то в другом. В каком-то смысле он прав, этот Десантник: Земля слишком долго воевала с Путем. Мы стали как они. Может быть, всегда и были.  
— Нет, — Седьмая упрямо качнула головой, — нет, это не так!  
— Но это правда, — мягко произнес Десантник. — Мы не так уж и различаемся. Именно поэтому вам выгодно принять мое предложение.  
Он замолчал. Седьмая явственно дрожала, но держалась. Сизов тихо сопел, как будто еле сдерживался, чтобы не ударить Десантника. И Девятнадцатый спросил у него:  
— Степан, скажите, у вас остались контакты руководителей Комитета? С тех еще времен?  
У Сизова на лице проступило удивление.  
— Ну… осталось кое-что, — сказал он с некоторым неудовольствием. — Дома лежит. Телефон Зернова служебный, прямой… Он, говорят, еще на посту. С Лехой я иногда созваниваюсь, он журналист теперь, вхож в эти дела. И телефон матери Мити Благоволина, он говорил, если что, через нее связываться. Но с чего бы мне им звонить?  
— Вот хорошо, — проговорил Девятнадцатый спокойно. — Я вас прошу, потом обязательно позвоните Зернову. Я на него выхода не имею, я рядовой сотрудник. Мне не положено. А вы сможете, пожалуй. И расскажите им, что Путь перешел к политике груженых золотом ослов.  
— Сами позвоните, я вам телефончик дам, — подозрительно произнес Степан, переводя взгляд с Девятнадцатого на Десантника и обратно.  
— Боюсь, не получится.  
С этими словами Девятнадцатый подошел к Седьмой, быстрым, отточенным движением достал у нее из поясной кобуры табельный ПСМ и выстрелил мальчику в голову.

**Ретроспектива: муж и жена**

Когда последний раз Девятнадцатый оказался в больнице, он несколько дней «плавал» — то приходил в себя, то уходил обратно. В сознательные минуты все было от него далеко и не имело значения. Когда же в голове прояснялось чуть сильнее, он начинал дивиться тому, что жив, и ни на что другое сил не оставалось.  
Палата была отдельная: ведомственная привилегия. Не с кем поговорить, но пока это Девятнадцатого не беспокоило. Зато хорошая еда и внимательные медсестры с умными глазами.  
Однажды хорошенькая светловолосая медсестра наклонилась к самому его уху и прошептала:  
— Мария Олеговна привет передают, сами прийти не могут, — и сунула ему под подушку какой-то пакет.  
Пакет был неудобный, кололся прямоугольными углами, и следующие пару раз, приходя в сознание, Девятнадцатый чувствовал от него вялое раздражение.  
Зато на третий раз он, набравшись сил, вытащил пакет из-под подушки.  
Там была книга. И не какая-нибудь, а «Хроники капитана Блада».  
Севка — теперь уже Севка — чуть было не рассмеялся. Потому что это была та самая книжка, которую он читал Машке вслух под одеялом, когда они залезли через окно после набега на Лоссеровскую дачу. Любимая Севкина.  
Машка, несомненно, не смогла прийти. Ее бы пустили, как жену, но она сама не смогла отлучиться с работы — в хирургии ее всегда хватает, особенно зимой. А медсестру он узнал: видел эти каштановые кудряшки. Это была одна из Машиных ассистенток, года три назад она приводила их домой.  
Из книги выпал листок — из больничной тетради, в каких рисуют графики температур. Машкиным крупным почерком, который ничуть не изменился с тех самых давних пор, на нем было написано: «Со щитом!» И нарисована пиратская рожица.  
Счастливый, Севка улыбнулся, и заснул ровно, тепло и глубоко.

**Ослы и царь Македонский**

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал Девятнадцатый. — Служебные пистолеты с глушителем, никто не услышит.  
— Ой, — Седьмая отступила на шаг назад.  
Это был не первый труп, который она видела, потому Девятнадцатый ей доверял больше прочих своих детишек. Но он появился слишком внезапно, и она растерялась.  
По комнате медленно разливался гадостный запах мочи и кала: то ли детское тело испугалось перед смертью, то ли просто не повезло с организмом. Сфинктеры расслабились сразу же.  
— Ну ты и… — Сизов выругался, уже не обращая внимания на Седьмую.  
Девятнадцатый — нет, Севка, черт возьми, он разрешил себе быть Севкой в эти последние минуты — вернулся к письменному столу и вытащил наган из недр мебельного бегемота. Аккуратно, через платок, чтобы не оставить отпечатки пальцев.  
— Седьмая, — сказал он, протягивая оружие ей рукоятью вперед. — Ты видишь, что мы, Земля, действительно можем принять предложение этого пришельца. Наше правительство может. Как ты думаешь, это в интересах Земли?  
— Не знаю, — прошептала она. — Я... просто не знаю, командир!  
— Это не в интересах Земли, — медленно, четко и раздельно произнес Севка. — Минуту назад ты сама так считала. И я приказываю считать тебе так и дальше. Успокойся.  
Седьмая глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула.  
— Да, — сказала она. — Да, командир.  
— Дальше. Я убил Десантника. Но теперь перед нами опасность: может не получиться доказать, что он Десантник. Его… отец, или сын, или как ни назови, занимает серьезную должность. Он может серьезно навредить делу, — Седьмая кивнула.  
— Поэтому, — продолжил Севка, — если мы хотим добиться своего и привлечь к ответу подонка, который согласился украсть тело своего сына, нужно, чтобы все выглядело чисто. Комар носу не подточит. И единственный способ этого добиться — чтобы была жертва Десантника при попытке к бегству.  
Брови Седьмой сдвинулись.  
— Я?! — тихо, неверяще спросила она. — Я…  
— Нет, — быстро возразил Девятнадцатый. Кольнуло сердце: она правда могла про него так подумать? Или это детский героизм? — Я, конечно. Выстрели в меня из этого револьвера, а потом вложи его в руку мальчика, как будто он застрелил меня при попытке к бегству. Только надо подумать, где и как мы должны стоять, чтобы подходили траектории.  
Седьмая временно неспособна была соображать, поэтому Девятнадцатый сам посчитал шаги на ковре и поменял их местами: Седьмая встала напротив дивана с дурно пахнущим трупом, а Девятнадцатый — возле двери, блокируя выход.  
Тут очнулся Сизов.  
— Да что же вы делаете! — зашипел он. — Если так надо кого-то пристрелить, пристрелите меня! И откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь, что он правду говорил? Может, какой-то хрен с горы решил блефануть?  
— Он представил убедительные доказательства, — сказал Севка. — А тебя стрелять нельзя, тебя здесь вообще не должно быть. Тебе лучше выйти.  
— Черта с два, — сказал Сизов.  
— Нет, серьезно, — Севка улыбнулся. — У тебя ответственное дело. Ты должен дозвониться Зернову и уговорить его принять меры. Еще больше ужесточить… все. Разослать меморандумы. Путь готов идти на переговоры — значит, у них сильно ухудшилась обстановка. Ну, аналитики сделают выводы лучше меня.  
— Ты лучше мою записную книжку возьми, — спорил Сизов. — Что я — колхозный механик! А у тебя на руках полномочия!  
— Вот потому что ты колхозный механик, тебя никто не примет всерьез из нашего непосредственного начальства, и у тебя есть шанс остаться незамеченным и донести правду до высших эшелонов, — тихо проговорил Севка. — Потом, я… я не умирать собираюсь. Седьмая! — он обратился к девочке.  
Она как будто его не слышала.  
Тогда Девятнадцатый подошел к ней, опустил руки на плечи.  
— Сержант, — мягко проговорил он. — Света.  
Девочка вздрогнула, подняла на него глаза.  
— Не положено, — сказала она.  
Глаза у нее повлажнели.  
Севка и сам знал, что не положено — они в спецотрядах не должны были знать имен друг друга. Тот же Вася, радист, был исключением, потому что как армейский вспомогательный персонал не принадлежал на самом деле к КВБ. Но Севка все равно знал. И знал, кого звать за собой.  
Седьмая была влюблена в него, ему это было отлично известно. Он чувствовал себя подлецом, используя эту чистую, девчоночью влюбленность.  
— Света, — повторил Севка. — Ты отлично стреляешь. Ты выстрелишь в левую половину груди. Но сердце у меня смещено вправо, — это было правдой: перед медосмотром, которого многие «детишки» боялись больше, чем Десантников, Севка подбадривал их историями, как сестрички во время его ЭКГ по десять раз проверяли машину. — У меня будет шанс выжить. Очень хороший шанс. Вызови скорую сразу же, ты понимаешь?  
— Командир, давайте… давайте хоть в руку! — воскликнула она. — Или в плечо!  
— Ты чем слушала на уроках? — мягко спросил ее Севка. — В плече еще больше крупных сосудов. Если прошьешь легкое, шанс летального исхода меньше.  
— Я не могу!  
— Ты можешь, — решительно, веско произнес Севка. — У нас осталось мало времени, и ты можешь все. Степан, вы поняли, что нужно делать?  
— Позвонить Зернову, — неохотно сказал он. — Но слушайте…  
— Выйдите, — повторил Севка и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Бывает так, что даже без обмена Мыслящими один взгляд говорит много. Они были примерно одного возраста со Степаном; может быть, даже совсем одного. Их разный жизненный опыт сводился к одной общей точке: когда-то в детстве они пережили нападение пришельцев, которые пришли на Землю не спросясь и изменили все и разом. И Севка, и Степан с тех пор не прекращали свою войну — в тылу или на невидимом фронте, не так важно. Во время этого случайного обмена взглядами Севка отчетливо понял, что Степан не отчаялся и не собрался уходить в леса — он ж д а л, как ждут в засаде. И д о ж д а л с я.  
— Выйдите, — добавил Севка еще раз. — Если операция пройдет неудачно, примерно через полгода-год разыщите мою жену. Мысина Мария, первый Земляной Вал восемь, квартира двенадцать. Расскажешь ей.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Степан. — Только попробуй умри, кабэшник. Я не забуду… про твоего осла.  
И вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Ну, — Севка протянул Седьмой пистолет. — Бери же.  
Она взяла ПСМ, подошла к дивану, на котором все еще сидел и бессмысленно таращился труп ребенка — правильно, траектории должны совпадать, молодец, что подумала об этом сама.  
Севка встал у двери, там, где он себе наметил.  
В легкую занавеску по-прежнему светило солнце. Оно согрело Севкину левую щеку.  
В серых глазах Светы блестели слезы. Она вытерла их рукавом, чтобы не помешали стрелять.  
— Револьвер вложить в руку ребенку, самой встать напротив дивана, — монотонно проговорила Светлана. — Десантник выстрелил в вас при попытке в бегство, когда я попыталась «дернуть» его посредником. Я промахнулась, и поэтому в посреднике на одно срабатывание меньше, так?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Севка. — Четвертый же видел и слышал, как все было. Не надо его посвящать. Дело было так: я о чем-то поговорил с Десантником, ты не знаешь, о чем. Потом позвал тебя и свидетеля на очную ставку. Десантник попытался бежать. Ты выстрелила. Вот и все. И посредник ты использовала на мне, но я был чист. Чем меньше вранья, тем лучше.  
Света кивнула.  
Севка знал, что она справится. Седьмая всегда справлялась, даже если иногда колебалась в начале. И не поверишь, что ей всего двенадцать.  
Сейчас она нажмет на курок…  
Он закрыл глаза и подумал о Маше.


End file.
